


Crazy Magic Baby

by singingtater



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingtater/pseuds/singingtater
Summary: Minho has magic powers. Junghee does not. They are about to find out that Junghee's unborn child has them through an odd incident.





	Crazy Magic Baby

“Honey, I’m home!” Minho calls as he comes through the front door.

“I’m in the bedroom!” His wife, Junghee, responds from where she lounges on their bed.

“Hi, angel,” Minho smiles as he enters the room, coming over to kiss her, then place a hand on her small baby bump, “and hi to you as well, little guy.” Junghee grins at Minho, watching him lovingly.

“I’m glad you’re home.”

“Yeah?” He looks up from her stomach. She nods.

“I wanted to take a shower. I feel disgusting.”

“And you wanted me to come with you?” He winks, a slight smirk on his face. Junghee giggles.

“Not like that, but yes, please.” Minho nods and gets up, holding his hand out for Junghee to take. As she does, they share a smile, a silent conversation full of love being had with only their eyes. Junghee follows her husband to the bathroom, and they both strip down. With a gesture of Minho’s hand, the water comes on, and Junghee rolls her eyes. “Show off.”

“Hey, I have magic. I might as well use it, right?”

“I guess so.” She steps in under the warm water, letting it wash over her body. Minho steps in behind Junghee and wraps his arms around her, bringing her extra warmth. She hums and closes her eyes, forever loving the little moments like this with her husband. Minho grabs the shampoo and gently lathers it into her hair. As he begins to rinse it out, Junghee feels a sudden tickle in her nose. Her face scrunches up, trying to get rid of the sensation, but to no avail.

“Something wrong?” Minho looks at her, concerned. Junghee brings a hand to his chest, her head shaking.

“I have to sneeze…” Minho braces himself by taking a step back. Junghee can’t stop it any longer and lets the sneeze happen, but suddenly… she’s in the middle of the kitchen, completely nude and dripping water on the floor. She crosses her arms over herself, shivering. “Minho!!!” She shrieks.

“Junghee??” Minho comes running in with a towel wrapped around his waist. He pauses when he reaches her, unsure how to respond to the situation.

“Minho… why am I in the kitchen?”

“I uh…”

“Minho… WHY am I in the kitchen??”

“I don’t know, babe.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? You’re the one with magic here!”

“I think, maybe…” He notices her shivering then, and steps up to wrap his own towel around her, which she graciously accepts. “I think that since the baby has some magic in him, you are experiencing some magic powers while you’re pregnant?”

“I… what?” Junghee blinks, still confused and unable to comprehend the whole situation.

“Um,” He tries again, “you’re experiencing magic powers because your baby has magic?” Junghee slowly nods.

“So… does this mean that our baby will be able to teleport?” Minho nods.

“Most likely, among his other powers.”

“What other powers?”

“I guess we’ll find out soon.”

Junghee sighs and sits down at the kitchen table. “I need a snack. Maybe then I can wrap my head around all of this.” She gestures toward the fridge. “Can you get me the ice cream in the freezer?” Minho nods, but before he’s able to make a move, the ice cream carton is in Junghee’s hand. Startled, Junghee drops the ice cream, the carton busting and sending ice cream all over the floor. Junghee promptly bursts into tears.

“Oh, angel…” Minho grabs some paper towels. “No need to cry, see? I’ll just clean it up.” Junghee sniffles, shaking her head. 

“It’s not that. I really wanted that ice cream.”

“Aww, baby,” Minho wraps his arms around her, scooping her up into his arms. Junghee squeals.

“Minho! What are you doing??”

“I’ll get you some more ice cream later, but now I know what you really need: some cuddling and a nap.” He carries her to the bedroom and sets her down gently.

“But the mess…” Minho snaps his fingers and grins.

“There. All clean.” Junghee smiles at him, pulls on a shirt and some shorts, and flops down on the bed, rolling to her side so he can cuddle her. He slides in behind her after dressing as well, an arm laid protectively across her waist. They lay in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s touch. “What do you think we should name him?”

“You mean our crazy magic baby?” Minho chuckles.

“Yes. Our crazy magic baby.”

“Hmm…” She mindlessly plays with the fingers resting on her side. “What about… Kibum?”

“Perfect.”

“Really? You think so?” She looks back at him. 

“I do. It’s perfect for him.” Junghee smiles and turns to face him, curling into him more. She yawns, which turns on the fan above them. Minho burst out into laughter. Junghee growls and turns back away from him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not funny…” She grumbles.

“But… but you turned on the fan… by yawning.” He giggles again, and Junghee can’t help but crack a smile. “By YAWNING.” Minho bursts out laughing once more, causing Junghee to let out a small giggle.

“Minho, it’s not that funny.”

“Then why are you laughing?” He asks cheekily. Junghee turns back to face him.

“Because your laugh is funny. Now if you don’t stop I’m going to teleport you to the living room.”

“Okay, okay, sorry.” Minho wipes his tears and calms himself down. He looks down at Junghee with her fake mad expression, and he finds it exceptionally precious. He pushes some hair from her face. “You are so cute.”

“Me?” She giggles, “Minho, you just laughed for like five minutes over me turning on a fan. YOU are the cute one here.” He grins and kisses her forehead.

“Let’s just say we’re both incredibly adorable. Now get some sleep?” Junghee nods and he pats her tummy. “You too, little Kibum.” Junghee smiles at him with starry eyes. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to my friend Corin for helping me out with this story! It was fun to work on!


End file.
